Many babies have difficulty sleeping at night or taking naps during the day. Some babies are irritable and require constant soothing. The present invention features a novel infant bed system. The system of the present invention features a foam mattress with a concave center resembling a nest. The mattress can be reversed (flipped over) and the opposite can be used as an alternative to the concave nest-like side. The system also features a vibrating component and ports that allow sounds (e.g. heartbeat sounds, womb sounds) to be played. The system of the present invention can help babies sleep and/or help keep babies happy (e.g., eliminate crying). The system of the present invention may be inserted into cribs.